Elizabeth's Doom
by squashedstarkid
Summary: This is what happens when Elizabeth gets locked in a room with Norrington. The characters are supposed to be OOC. This is just for kicks. Enjoy.


What happens when Chrissy and Tash get slightly hyper. Neither of us really like Elizabeth that much. Since she always gets the guys. So we locked her and Norrington in a room to see what happened. And this is it.

A/N: THE CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OOC! Except for Tash and Chrissy because that is how we usually are.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tash: We decided to lock you two in a room. And we are taking Will and Jack with us. And they are ours not yours.

Will: (tries to get up to save Elizabeth)

Chrissy: No. No way. Will stay here. We won't give you any gold.

Tash: Yes. Stay Will. You must suffer Elizabeth. Mwahaha!

Jack: I don't see what's wrong wiv' this.

Tash: Jack… Elizabeth is a backstabbing jerk. And she deserves it. I will give you a kiss and rum if you stay still.

Elizabeth: PLEASE NO!

Chrissy: Sorry Liz, but it's time for some punishment.

Tash: Exactly (high fives Chrissy)

Jack: Ooh. Wha' do we get t' do t' her?

Elizabeth: (screams like she's dying)

Norrington: (grins dragging Elizabeth with him into the room)

Elizabeth: (faint cries)

Tash: Have fun you two. We will be watching you.

Chrissy: So Will, you don't have a problem with this right?

Will: Uh, well…

Tash: No? Good.

Chrissy: (ties Will up and gags him)

Tash: (laughs)

Chrissy and Tash: (pressing their noses against the windows, looking a Elizabeth suffering)

Jack: (smirks while he throws his arms around the girls)

Norrington: (clears his throat loudly before he starts coughing and hacking) Excuse me if I may be so bold.

Elizabeth: No you may not.

Norrington: Elizabeth… You are a fine woman.

Elizabeth: (sighs and smacks her head against her forehead)

Norrington: And my position requires a marriage to a fine woman. I love you, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Uh….Okay… TASH, CHRISSY! I AM GOING TO GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!!

Chrissy and Tash: (laugh manically)

Norrington: You will accept my hand in marriage.

Jack: Do I get t' do anything cool?

Chrissy and Tash: Shh!

Jack: Alright, alright. As long as I get kisses from both of you.

Elizabeth: No! I won't marry you!

Norrington: YOU WILL!

Norrington: If you won't then I might have to do something to your dear Will.

Elizabeth: WILL! I LOVE HIM. (sobs)

Norrington: I don't care.

Elizabeth: PLEASE! WILL! I LOVE HIM!

Norrington: No. Why should I let you? Every time I said I loved you, you would ditch me for something.

Will: (mutters something between his gag)

Elizabeth: NOO!

Jack: Tash. Let Will go, he be kicking me.

Elizabeth: I don't like you, you pompous wig man.

Will: MMPH!

Norrington: You don't like my sexy brown hair? It's cooler than Will's. Mwahaha.

Elizabeth: (looks grossed out)

Tash and Chrissy: (burst into laughter)

Elizabeth: (runs to the window and starts pounding on it)

Jack: RUN!

Chrissy: (shakes her head) No, no. You don't get to come out.

Tash: No running!! She ain't gonna get out. Stay Jack or you won't get that kss.

Elizabeth: (whimpers) NOO!

Norrington: Kiss me!

Elizabeth: HELP MEEE! (runs around the room frantically)

Tash and Chrissy: (laughing more manically than before and fall into Jack's arms)

Jack: (grins as Tash and Chrissy kiss him on the cheek)

Chrissy and Tash: (blush and press their noses up close to the window to watch Elizabeth frantically run in circles)

Norrington: Marry me and kiss me, you know you want meh!

Elizabeth: (screams in horror)

Will: MMMMKKHKMMLM.

Jack: Tash! Let Will go.

Jack: Oh shut it.

Chrissy: NO.

Tash: Will shut up! We will deal with you later.

Norrington: (throws off his navy jacket and swings it crazily around his head) OH yeah, I;m bringing sexy back.

Elizabeth: (screams like the wicked witch metling)

Tash and Chrissy: OH my goodness!! (rolling on the floor laughing)

Jack: (joins Chrissy and Tash)

Norrington: I know ya love meh! (He grabs Elizabeth and hugs her tightly)

Elizabeth: (screams louder)

Tash: Come on Elizabeth, you know you want him.

Will: Mmmprphph

Chrissy: Shut up Will!

Jack: Shut it whelp! (conks Will unconscious with the hilt of his sword which was made by Will. Ironcially.)

Elizabeth: (tears out of Norrington's arm and jumps up on top of a table)

Norrington: Come back here my love!

Liz: No! Get away creep!

Norrington: I know you love my stockings.

Elizabeth: No! Go away!

Norrington: They're the latest fashion in London. Love them!

Elizabeth: Will! Will help me!! Tash, Chrissy! I hate you.

Tash: You could never hate us.

Chrissy: We are too cool to be hated.

Norrington: I love my stockings, don't you?

Elizabeth: No! They are like poop! (grows like an animal)

Norrington: More like sexy poop.

Tash and Chrissy: Come on Elizabeth! You know you want him!

Elizabeth: (huffs) This is NOT FUNNY!!

Jack: Yes it is!

Norrington: I know you love my shoes. I'm too sexy for my shirt!

Elizabeth: (cries with agony)

Norrington: OH, darling! Marry me now!

Tash: This is classic…This was a good idea. (high five Chrissy)

Chrissy: (nods her head enthusiastically) That was so funny!

Elizabeth: LET ME OUT NOW!

Norrington: Come back to me baby!

Jack, Chrissy and Tash: Nope. Not a chance.

Elizabeth: NOOOOO!

Norrington: (takes off his shoes and shoves his foot in front of Elizabeth's face) Massage please. Elizabeth dear! Come to me! Come get sexy Norrington.

Elizabeth: NO I won't! And get your foot out of my face.

Norrington: Massage please.

Elizabeth: I SAID NO!

Norrington: (persistently) MASSAGE

Elizabeth: FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID NO!

Norrington: (wiggles his toes that were visible through his stockings)

Elizabeth: NOOO!! Tash! Chrissy! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Norrington: Massage, love!

Elizabeth: NO! TASH, CHRISSY, JACK SAVE ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Norrington: My toes need a massage right now!

Elizabeth: Mommy!! Help me!

Norrington: (sits down on the table next to her and smells his foot) Smells good.

Elizabeth: EWW! GROSS!

Norrington: It smells like peppermint. I heard peppermint was your favorite. (smiles seductively at her)

Elizabeth: GET AWAY FREAK! Mommy! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU??

Norrington: (peels off his stockings before he shoves his foot in her face) ASSAGE!!

Elizabeth: No! Your feet smell like butt.

Norrington: Its peppermint!

Elizabeth: Mine smell like peppermint, yours are like butt!

Jack, Tash and Chrissy: (laughing so hard they fall onto the ground)

Norrington: OH, let me smell yours if you insist!

Jack, Tash and Chrissy: (rolling on the floor laughing)

Elizabeth: GET AWAY! NO! I'll smell my own feet!

Norrington: AH, ah, ah, how can I trust you to tell the truth? (snatches her foot and smells it)

Elizabeth: HEY! GET YOUR SMELLY HAND OFF ME!

Norrington: Smells… (sniffs) GOOD!

Elizabeth: (yanks her foot back and dashes around in circles)

Norrington: COME BACK HERE!

Elizabeth: NO! Help me! Daddy!

Weatherby Swann: Elizabeth, is that you?

Tash: Elizabeth. We all know you like him.

Chrissy: Governor Swann, don't do anything Stay here.

Elizabeth: I DON'T. AND DADDY IT'S ME!

Jack: (grins evilly before he ties the governor up and throws him next to Will)

Tash: Good one Jack.

Chrissy: Yes! (laughing)

Elizabeth: (pounds on the window)

Jack: You will break the window. Stop it!

Norrington: (plays with his wig before he sticks it on Elizabeth's head)

Elizabeth: GET IT OFF! GET THE RAT'S NEST OFF MY HEAD!

Norrington: (sticks a wedding ring on her finger) TA DA! You are my beautiful wife!

Elizabeth: (tries to pull the ring off but it's stuck on her finger)

Tash: Go Norrington!

Norrington: (lifts her up bridal style)

Elizabeth: Put me down!

Norrington: No. Not until you confess your love for me.

Elizabeth: (sigh) James, I love you. I always have and I could never love anyone more than you. (presses her lips against his)

Tash and Chrissy: (presses a button that makes camcorders pop out and catches it all on video)

Tash, Chrissy and Jack: Yes!!

Elizabeth: PUT ME DOWN NOW!

Norrington: Nope. I want another kiss.

Elizabeth: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU PROMISED TO LET ME GO!

Norrington: You didn't specify when.

Elizabeth: Ahh! One more kiss and YOU MUST PUT ME DOWN!

Norrington: I get to decide how long it lasts though!

Elizabeth: FINE!

Norrington: 10 minutes!

Elizabeth: NEVER

Norrington: You said I could decide! Now kiss me!

Elizabeth: Well that's too LONG! NEVER!

Norrington: I am not putting you down unless you do it! Kiss me love!

Elizabeth: NOO!

Norrington: Elizabeth!!

Norrington: (ties Elizabeth to a bed post and straddles her and makes out with her. Shoves his tongue into her mouth)

Elizabeth: (screams)

Norrington: (playfully rips her dress apart)

Elizabeth: (makes out with Norrington. She is actually enjoying it)

Norrington: Our destiny's are interwined.

Elizabeth: You are a good kisser!!

Norrington: YOU think I'm a good kisser!

Elizabeth: (moans) Yes!! Did I tell you to stop kissing me?

Norrington: Hooray! Yummy! (kisses her again)

Tash, Chrissy and Jack: Oh gosh. I can't watch this anymore.

Chrissy: Is he going to bang her?

Jack: Chrissy love, I think he already is.

Jack: (pulls Chrissy and Tash close to shield their eyes and they all duck under the window)

Will: Mmmmm….

Tash: (unties Will and removes the gag)

Will: He is banging her? And she enjoys it?

Chrissy, Tash and Jack: SHUT IT NOW!

Tash: Or we'll gag you again.

Will: Okay. Okay. (looks at them with terror-strickened eyes)

Norrington: Okay, I'm done.

Elizabeth: What? NO!

Norrington: I want my ring back now.

Elizabeth: You can't do that to me.

Norrington: (yanks the ring off her finger)

Elizabeth: Whaa?

Norrington: Sorry dear but you aren't that great in bed.

Elizabeth: (gasps) You do all that and you just leave me here?

Norrington: I need someone kinky like… Giselle.

Jack: Hey she is mine!

Tash and Chrissy: No. Jack. We are yours.

Jack: I like that better. (grins)

Tash: Norrington you can come out now.

Norrington: (walks out the door and sails off to Tortuga)

Chrissy: Well Elizabeth? How was it?

Elizabeth: (cries) I want him back.

Will: But… but what about me?

Elizabeth: MARRY ME JAMES! FORGET YOU Will. Norrington is a good kisser. He is a better kisser than you!

Will: (looks appalled)

Tash, Jack and Chrissy: (laugh hysterically)

Will: You want to see who's a better kisser?

Elizabeth: NO! I just want James! (eyes widedned with horror)

WIl: (drags her back to the room, locking the door behind them.)

Tash, Jack and Chrissy: (LAUGH)

Elizabeth: (shouts) James!!

Will: Liz! Marry me baby! Stop moving. (ties her to the bed)

Will: Now… scratch my legs.

Elizabeth: No! Never! I want James! He is sexy! And a great kisser and really good in bed!

Will: My stockings are quite itchy.

Elizabeth: Despicable.

Will: I scratch my leg sometimes with my shoe.

Elizabeth: Freak.

Will: Like when I was visiting your house before Norrington's promotion to commodore.

Elizabeth: No.

Will: It feels good! SCRATCH IT NOW!

Elizabeth: Yucky.

Will: Scratch, scratch, scritchy, scratchy.

Elizabeth: GO away! James! JAMSEYY!! HELP ME!

Will: Your fingernails are like the tip of my shoe. Do scratch my legs.

Elizabeth: JAMES! He is trying to… STOP!!

Norrington: (Boozing out in Tortuga with Giselle)

Will: Scratch! If you don't like using your nails, you can always use my shoes.

Elizabeth: Tash, Chrissy, why do you do this to me?

Chrissy: Because we can.

Tash: And we WILL and its fun.

Will: Scratch please! My shoe is another option besides your nails.

Jack: I love you Tash and Chrissy.

Tash and Chrissy: ( sigh dreamily) we love you Jack!

Jack: After we humiliate Liz, I want a kiss on the lips from both of ye.

Elizabeth: I WON'T SCRATCH YOUR LEG!

Will: You will kiss me then!

Elizabeth: NEVER! I want James!

Will: Scratchy.

Elizabeth: Are you a dog with fleas?

Will: hmmm….yeah

Tash: Okay. Will get out. You are driving me insane with this scratching.

Elizabeth: THANK YOU TASH!

Chrissy: Stop with the scratching!

Tash: I never said I was actually going to LET you out.

Will: hummm…then I want you to make me some… eggs. Sunny-side up!

Elizabeth: Do you have issues?

Will: Humm.. NO? You married me the other day! See that ring on your finger!

Elizabeth: I think you do! So? I divorced you today.

Will: No you didn't. You are wearing it still.

Elizabeth: Yeah. When I kissed James I divorced you. (pulls ring off)

Will: (gasp, appalled) YOU! WHY! You loved me!

Elizabeth: LoveDDD!

Will: (grabs Elizabeth and chains her to the bed)

Elizabeth: No! I don't want you.

Will: YOU WILL BE ALL MINE! (EVIL LAUGH)

Elizabeth: NOO!

Will: (kisses her and ties her hands down and drools all over her)

Elizabeth: Yuck. I don't want your drool all over me.

Will: (drools more like a rabid dog)

Elizabeth: I will willingly kiss you if you promise to stop drooling on me.

Will: Yummay! Okay!

Elizabeth: Oh crap. I can't believe I said that.

Will: Oh and you used my name twice in your sentence! You love me!

Elizabeth: Oh pshhh..

Will: (kisses her)

Tash: Aw. This is no fun anymore.

Chrissy: We need Norrington to come back.

Jack: AYE.

Will: (persuades Elizabeth to fall for him and gets off Elizabeth, walks out the door leaving her behind)

Elizabeth: Why does everyone leave me here?

Will: Sorry Liz, but I think Scarlett is more entertaining.

Tash, Chrissy and Jack: Haha! Elizabeth got left again.

Elizabeth: You are leaving me for a whore? WILL! COME BACK!

Will: (pauses for a second) yeah (sails to Tortuga and flirts with Scarlett)

Elizabeth: (sobs)

Norrington: Oh. You have come to join me. (high fives Will)

Will: Yes. Elizabeth isn't entertaining anymore.

Norrington: Tell me about it.

Elizabeth: (runs around the room like an animal)

Jack: Now Tash, about those kisses.

Elizabeth: JACK SAVE ME!

Chrissy: Jack come 'ere. (lightly kisses Jack's lips)

Elizabeth: (slams her fist on the door) LET ME OUT NOW!

Tash: No.

Elizabeth: OR I'll eat my… toes!

Chrissy: (pulls away from Jack and smiles)

Tash: I would like to see that.

Elizabeth: JACK! I'll kiss you! Let me out!

Jack: Tash. Come 'ere. It's your turn.

Elizabeth: I'll kiss you Jac!

Jack: No! I want to kiss Tash. (lightly kisses Tash's lips)

Elizabeth: (cries) KISS ME JACK!

Tash: (pulls away from Jack and smiles)

Chrissy: Someone's a bit angry.

Jack; No freaking way. I like Tasha and Chrissy. They are sexy hot!

Tash and Chrissy: (blushes bright red)

Elizabeth: (kicks the door)

Tash: Stop it Liz!

Elizabeth: I'm going to murder you all when I get out!

Chrissy: Good luck trying to find us.

Jack: Sorry, love but you won't be getting out forever.

Tash, Chrissy and Jack: (rush out of the corridor and go sit on a beach with rum and sing: Yo HO Yo Ho. A Pirates life for me! And Partay!)

Elizabeth: (whimpers)

Tash, Chrissy and Jack: (dance around in a circle)

Everyone lived happily ever after except for Elizabeth who got married to Norrington's stockings.

* * *

- Captain Tash and CaptainESavvy


End file.
